


Я кварианца без шлема видел...

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Multiplayer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка из жизни одной мультиплеерной команды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я кварианца без шлема видел...

— Что, Майк, опять Ленора припечатала тебя своим любимым аргументом «да я кварианцев без шлемов помню, поэтому делай как я сказала»? — Как обычно, разведчик Венделл стремительно ворвался в отсек челноков и, увидев расстроенную морду стража-новобранца, взял с места в карьер: — Или просто отшила?  
— Да она опять за свое! «Не высовывайся, держись слева от меня, подрывай по моему приказу». С какой стати я должен ее слушать? — Майк вскочил было из-за стола, где он настраивал свое оружие, но потом сел обратно. Он прикрутил новый ствол к своему «Богомолу» и продолжил: — Почему она вообще нами командует, разве она командир? Короче, опять поцапались. Никогда не думал, что юстициары азари бывают такими вредными.  
— Слушай, я их Кодекс не читал, но вряд ли там есть запрет на вредность, — Венделл пожал плечами и прошел к своему шкафчику, вынул оттуда новые батареи для щитов и начал их вставлять в соответствующие отделения бронежилета. — Опять же, она тебе спокойно говорит, а ты бесишься. Она старше и опытнее, почему бы не послушать дельный совет.  
— Ага, ага… — молодой страж все никак не мог преодолеть обиду. — Она там еще до этого разглагольствовала: «Я всегда любила впадать в крайности, поэтому стала юстициаром. А до этого заводила детей от самых больших кроганов».  
— И что?  
— А я спросил: «А что ж не от волусов?» А она мне: «Потому что в те времена твои предки по лесам бегали, и некому тогда было давать мне глупые советы». Ну я и сказал, что тогда ей, наверное, пять тысяч лет, не меньше.  
— А она?  
— А она хмыкнула и ушла.  
— И правильно сделала. Дурак ты, Майк, нашел, с кем ссориться. — Венделл помолчал, потом внезапно сказал: — Кстати, я тоже кварианца без шлема видел.  
— Да ну? — новобранец моментально оживился. — Правда видел? А какого?  
— Нашего.  
— Эрна? Но как?! И как он выглядит?  
— Я мельком видел. Один раз.  
— Рассказывай уже.  
Венделл закончил с настройками брони, взял свой стул и развернул так, чтобы сесть к Майку лицом.  
— Ладно, слушай. Ты наверняка слыхал, что наши подобрали Эрна на кварианском разведывательном судне где-то в глубоком космосе.  
— Ну, слышал.  
— Что ну. Вернуться к своим до прихода Жнецов Эрн не успел. Остался у нас, инженер он классный, оружие у него… Сам видал. Ни у кого такого нет. В общем, взяли его в команду, начал с нами на вылазки ходить. И как-то зачищали мы базу одну. Хасков без счету, несколько тварей, баньши одна… Ох и мерзость. Я наверху сижу, со снайперкой, бью по головам, остальные добивают. И, короче, вижу я — вдруг выскакивает на Эрна кварианка незнакомая, выглядит как-то странно. Я к тому времени настолько устал, что не понял, что к чему, только решил, что мне мерещится. Да и далековато я был, потому посмотрел через прицел, вижу, точно — она без шлема, только вот… Как хаск, короче, она уже, — Вендел грустно усмехнулся, глядя на вытаращенные глаза Майка. Тот уже совсем забыл о своих переживаниях и продолжал сыпать вопросами:  
— А ты точно понял, что она хаск? Может они так и выглядят?  
— Думаешь, я синтетическую морду от натуральной не отличу? — проворчал разведчик. — Да и потом…  
— Потом-то что?  
— В общем, бросается эта дрянь на нашего Эрна, а тот нет, чтоб там ей гранату под ноги, или «Ригаром» своим сшибить, стоит столбом. И только слышу в наушнике его голос «Лиир?» А дрянь уже вцепилась в него всеми лапами и рвет скафандр. Я увидел через прицел, что стекло шлема Эрна в сторону летит, очнулся наконец и снес той одурманенной кварианке башку с одного выстрела. А Эрн повернулся стекло подобрать, тут я его и увидел.  
— Через прицел?  
— Через прицел. У меня чертовски хороший прицел, — Венделл поднял свою винтовку и продемонстрировал тяжеленный тепловизионный прицел, давно и прочно привинченный к «Черной вдове». Майк уважительно оглядел убойное оружие и все-таки задал следующий вопрос:  
— И как он выглядел-то?  
— Ну… Не человек, сразу видно, но не такое страшилище, как турианцы. Глаза светятся, полосы какие-то по всему лицу, не поймешь, то ли раскраска, то ли что. В общем, я еще и по кварианскому хаску понял, что они на людей похожи, только пальцев три, а не пять. И еще, я потом уже узнал, что это подружка его была. Из Паломничества не вернулась, думали, погибла, а тут вот… Такие дела.  
— Даааа… А дальше что?  
— Стекло он подобрал, поставил на место. А потом свалился прямо там. Порвала она его сильно, не говоря уж о заражении. Сам знаешь, кварианцам это считай верная смерть. Пург, кроган наш, подхватил его и в шаттл. Но Эрн живучий оказался, а может врач тогда был у нас гений. Не знаю точно. Провалялся в лазарете месяц, морда кварианская, вернулся, встал в строй. Представляешь, даже спасибо мне сказал и в команде остался. Жнецов теперь рвет, как бешеный, раньше-то он больше осторожничал. Так что я тоже видал кварианцев без шлемов.  
— А ты скажи это Леноре! Пусть она перестанет тыкать всех своим возрастом и опытом каждый раз!  
Венделл поморщился, поняв, что молодой страж опять завел ту же песню обиды.  
— Не нужно, — жестко сказал он. — Она тоже там была. А ты слушай, когда тебе дело говорят. И вот, возьми прицел, как у меня. Пригодится.  
Майк поймал деталь оружия на лету и повернулся было к столу со снаряжением, но в этот момент в дальнем конце отсека хлопнула дверь. Люди, не сговариваясь, обернулись и увидели Ленору с Эрном, которые уже полностью собранные направлялись к шаттлу.  
— Эй, — низкий голос азари заполнил, казалось, весь отсек челноков. — У нас приказ, вылет через двадцать секунд, собирайтесь.  
Эрн, несущий в руках свой «Ригар», молча прошествовал в шаттл, даже не повернув головы.  
— Мы идем, Ленора, — Венделл подхватил свою винтовку и, проходя мимо Майка, выдал ему чувствительный пинок. — Не отставай и давай без фокусов. Не высовывайся, держись слева от нее, подрывай по ее приказу, понял? Нам всем надо пережить эту вылазку.  
Майк согласно кивнул, собрал снаряжение и последовал за разведчиком. «Судя по всему, пинок дошел по назначению, — решил Венделл, — и у них с Ленорой больше проблем не будет. Вот и замечательно».

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Mass Effect 2016  
> Левел: тексты G-PG13  
> Бета: Сасори-но-Менгеле


End file.
